Universidade
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Cartman/Marjorine, Cartman sente algo por Marjorine, mas o que é? E porque é que ele hesita em ligar o seu computador?


Cartman olhou intensamente para a parede do seu quarto, tendo em especial atenção a cal branco da parede, e as manchas de humidade. Que droga, parece que nada lhe corre bem.

O rapaz olha para o computador, correntemente desligado, desde que se movera da casa de sua mãe (que afinal o sufocava com afectos mas estivera, secretamente, feliz por ele se ir embora), que nada lhe chamava particularmente a atenção.

Tinha completado o secundário, com uma facilidade extrema, afinal apesar de não ser tão bom aluno como Wendy, quando tomava atenção, até era inteligente, era preciso uma grande inteligência para se ser manipulador e manipular multidões era o que de melhor Cartman fazia.

Pelo que (tirando educação física) se matriculara com notas extremamente altas, ficando atrás apenas de Wendy e de Kyle, o maldito judeu, justamente os seus maiores rivais. As suas notas eram altas o suficiente para ir para qualquer universidade que quisesse, desde que pudesse pagar, e ele tinha o dinheiro, vários esquemas de infância tinham-lhe dado dinheiro que ele guardava debaixo da cama, onde ninguém mexeria. Apesar de muita gente lhe entrar no quarto, como Marjorine.

A pequena e ingénua rapariga loira fazia-lhe visitas regulares, como maneira de ripostar contra seus pais, mais autoritários que qualquer escola militar. Quando ambos tinham 14 anos, ela costumava entrar pela janela dele, esperando até os pais dela terem adormecido para sair de casa, sorrateiramente.

Vinha sempre de pijama e Cartman achava o seu pijama, que era nada mais que uma camisa de noite justa e umas calças já gastas, extremamente apetitoso, o tempo tinha feito um bom trabalho com o corpo de Marjorine, e o pijama não deixava muito à imaginação, os seus peitos premindo-se contra a camisa.

A principio tudo o que faziam era falar, Cartman podia não ter muito respeito por raparigas, mas Marjorine sempre fora diferente, a principio usara-a para os seus esquemas, mas rapidamente percebera que se tinham tornado amigos, oferecera-lhe inclusive chocolates algumas vezes, pelo que Cartman hesitava em fazer mais que falar, sendo ela mais baixo que ele, ele tinha uma bela visão de seu decote, e ele por vezes roubava olhares, mas não fazia mais que isso.

À medida que o tempo foi passando tinham-se tornado mais confortáveis, e as visitas passaram de semanais a diárias, Eric (como era tratado por Marjorine), já sabia que todas as noites, depois de a mãe o deitar, lá por volta da meia noite, ela estaria lá.

Foi num desses dias que ela lhe revelou mais do que alguma vez tinha revelado.

"Estou nervosa….todas as raparigas estão a falar dos namorados, e eu não tenho nenhum….quer dizer Wendy tem Stan….e Nicole tem Token, mas quem tenho eu?"

Cartman percebeu o nervosismo dela, e sabia que se quisesse alguma coisa, consegui-la-ia nesse momento, mas ela era sua amiga, não podia aproveitar-se dela, pelo que deixou a situação passar.

A segunda vez que Marjorine lhe falou em namorados, ele teve ainda mais dificuldades em resistir, teve que se lembrar claramente que "Esta era Marjorine, ela não tem noção do que seu corpo provoca em mim, é inocente".

Mas seria assim tão inocente? Cartman já não tinha a certeza, à medida que Marjorine crescia, o seu pijama ficava mais apertado, tanto que os peitos estavam prontos a saltar-lhe da camisa ao menor movimento, e, por coincidência ou não, ela parece mover-se cada vez mais, gesticulando com as mãos, o que faz todo seu corpo tremer, enquanto lhe conta tudo o que se passa com as raparigas.

Ela é uma valiosa fonte de informação mas também uma amiga, pelo que ele não quer comprometer isso, mas, verdade seja dita, é quase impossível esconder a sua carne pulsante dela.

Já teve inclusive sonhos eróticos com ela.

Cartman, no presente, recorda-se disso tudo, lembra-se também que toda a situação despoletou depois de os pais dela descobrirem o que fazia, apesar dos castigos ela não revelou que era Eric que visitava, fazendo seus pais desconfiarem que era alguma outra garota.

Depois disso os pais dela instauraram um sistema de segurança em casa, e puseram grades na janela de seu quarto, pelo que ela nunca mais o pode ver à noite, e isso mais que tudo o magoava.

Mas ainda haviam as horas da escola, apesar de ela estar proibida de fazer algum percurso outro que o directo escola-casa, ela ainda vê Eric, mudaram de carteiras para estarem ao lado um do outro e trocam bilhetinhos.

Não importa o que o judeu diga eles _**Não**_ são um casal, são apenas amigos muito chegados…

Com a idade de 16 anos, torna-se cada vez mais aparente para a população geral da escola secundária de South Park que eles não são apenas amigos, para os calar ele junta-se ao grupo dos "não conformistas" que eram os góticos, e começa a namorar a única gótica do grupo, Henrietta. Pelo físico menos "Definido" dos dois são gozados como o casal de gordos, mas o namoro cumpre o seu objectivo, retira as suspeitas de Cartman gostar de Marjorine, porque nem Cartman desceria tão baixo, como um namoro falso, certo?

Falso, Cartman percebeu que se tornou mais um dos tolos apaixonados, e por Marjorine de todas as pessoas, mas também percebeu que enquanto os pais dela os estiverem impedindo (inconscientemente) de estarem juntos, não pode fazer nada.

Cartman decide tratar da situação, mas quando o menciona para Marjorine ela implora-lhe que não faça nada aos seus pais, a história de Scott Tenorman já se havia espalhado há muito, e até a ingénua Marjorine percebe que qualquer coisa que ele faça, não é muito bom.

Por aqueles olhos? Eric acaba com todos os planos.

Eventualmente fizera de tudo com a gótica, que as curvas tinham dado uns luxuosos peitos, e cansara-se dela, pelo que terminaram, mas Marjorine nunca conseguira namorar, pois o seu pai impedia-a.

Mas o secundário tinha acabado, e, com os seus 18 anos feitos, Marjorine decidira deixar a sua casa, para escapar da autoridade do pai.

E visitara Cartman.

Era esse o motivo para Eric estar a olhar para a parede, desolado, Marjorine visitara-o para o informar qual a universidade para a qual iria. Era coisa pouca, nada de muito prestigiado, Eric que certamente conseguiria entrar com as notas que tinha. Era só fazer a sua aplicação e entrar.

Mas…será que conseguiria? Cartman era muitas coisas, mas impulsivo não era uma delas (bem, pela maior parte), será que queria mesmo ir para aquela universidade de segunda?

Suspirando ele ligou o computador, vendo a foto de fundo de ambiente de trabalho, que era Marjorine e ele, sentados numa mesa, no restaurante Casa Bonita. Depois de a ter enganado para ela não ir, Cartman sentiu-se culpado e acabara por lá a levar. Ligando o broswer de internet, Eric esperou alguns segundos, antes de colocar o site da universidade, que já decorara de tanto pensar, e carregou no botão aplicar….

Iria fazer isto, por Marjorine, e também por ele próprio. Porque a amava.

**Notas do autor: Tenho a impressão que Cartman ficou muito muito OOC, mas apetecia-me escrever algo de Butter x Cartman, só que decidi mudar de Butters para Marjorine, espero que mesmo assim gostem, reviews por favor?**


End file.
